The Breakfast Club
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Based off of the 80's teen movie of the same title, exept with TMI characters.  Clary, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus are 5 teens from seperate cliques forced into Saturday detention.  What will happen when they have to spend 8 hours together? M/A, J/C.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT: In this fanfiction, Isabelle and Alec are not siblings. Isabelle has Maryse's maiden name, Trueblood. Isabelle lives with Maryse and her dad (OC). Alec lives with Robert and his mom (OC). Valentine is Jace's dad. Luke is Clary's dad. Magnus has parents. They are all human.**

**12345**

_"And these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds;_  
><em>are immune to your consultations, they are quite aware of what they are going through." -David Bowie<em>

**12345**

Clary Fray sat in her mother's small, expensive car, staring sullenly out the window. "Clary, do you promise never to skip school to go comic book shopping again?" Her mother said patiently.

Clary sighed and replied for the hundredth time, "Yes, Mom, I promise. Can I please not go to this stupid detention? It's a Saturday!"

Jocelyn looked at her daughter with stern green eyes. "You can't always get what you want. Now go in there and learn a lesson."

Clary could tell that she wouldn't get anything out of this conversation, so she opened the door, straightened her pink skirt, and got out of the car. "Bye, dear!" Her mother called out the window before driving away. Clary didn't even bother to wave before she trudged up the steps of her school.

**12345**

Alec Lightwood fiddled nervously with the hem of his black sweater as his mother parked the car at the front of the school, where he was going to have detention for the first time in his life. "Alec."

Alec glanced up through his stark black hair. "Yes?"

"I want you to study while you're in there, okay?" His mother said sternly.

"We're not allowed to study in detention, Mom." Alec replied softly, then jumped out of the vehicle and made his way to the school. He heard his mom drive away behind him.

**12345**

Jace Morgenstern slid his muscular arms into his letterman jacket as his dad pulled up to the steps in front of the school. "I can't believe that you have to go to Saturday detention just for getting into a fight." Valentine said to his son, "Kids fight all the time."

"Kids also get into trouble whenever they fight, Dad." Jace replied.

"It's because you're the best wrestler at this school, Jace." His father said, looking him in the eye, "The other kids are jealous of you. There's nothing you can do about it."

Jace sighed. "Yeah, Dad, I know. But I have to go now."

The young man exited the car and slammed the door. His father drove away without another word.

**12345**

Isabelle Trueblood gripped her large purse to her chest as her dad drove her to the school. Even when they were mere centimeters away from each other, they didn't speak. Isabelle was thankful when they stopped by the school and she got out. She hummed a random tune and started chewing a peice of gum, before sticking the moist blob to someone's vehicle. Her skirt brushed against her legs as she skipped up the concrete steps and pushed through the heavy door.

**12345**

Magnus Bane walked across the football feild, smoking a cigarette and whistling out the smoke. The chains on his attire clanged together as he jumped onto things out of sheer boredom. Finally, he reached the school. Magnus sighed, expelling a plume of grey, then snubbed out his smoke on the concrete railing, leaving the spent cigarette and ashes in a potted plant. He swaggered up the steps and into the school for what he was sure would not be the last time.

**12345**

**Author's Second Note: Okay that was just an introduction. Anyone who is familiar with the movie probably has an idea about which character is which. If you aren't familiar with 'The Breakfast Club', then just concentrate on their respective stereotypes (Clary=spoiled rich girl, Alec=nerd, Jace=jock, Isabelle=neglected nutcase, and Magnus=rebellious criminal). I'll try to stay true to the meaning of the movie, but the pairings will be mixed up to fit these characters. **

**And I know that I have many multi-chapter fics on the go. I'm stupid that way. But I actually am working on chapter 19 of Bone City, so don't give up on me!**

**And this is an outragiously long author's note. Review?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	2. Magnus

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: *OMG cat face* an update! I appologize in advance for the uber long author's note.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :) I just wanted to mention two things. Firstly, I am co-writing this fanfiction with my sister, imaginess, so there is some credit to her. Check her stories out. Secondly, a lot of you were wondering why I didn't put Isabelle as the spoiled rich girl. It's because I love her. And I'm not a huge fan of Clary or Claire. There are more (less personal) reasons, like I just think that they fit where they are. I hope that it doesn't bother too many people because they're staying where they are. I'm always open to feeback, though!**

Magnus Bane, sitting in a stiff desk in the classroom, felt like he was physically holding himself back from getting up and punching Principal Aldertree. The fat man was at the front of the room, wearing a beige suit and giving them an extensive talk. "You will remain here for a total of eight hours." The principal said, spittle flying out of his small mouth and nearly landing red-headed girl who sat at the front of the room. "It is 7:00 am now...roughly, since _some_ of you," A pointed look was shot to Magnus, who raised angular eyebrows in a challenge that was ignored, "Decided to come late. So, you will be dismissed at 4:00 pm, no earlier."

"What will we do for _eight hours_?" A blonde boy sitting in a desk beside the ginger spoke up in disbelief. Magnus recognized him as being a jock because of his letterman jacket, and he was pretty sure that the guy was involved in wrestling, but he couldn't put a name to the face.

"Mr. Morgenstern," The teacher said, directing his beady eyes toward the boy who had spoken. Ah, yes. Jace was his name, Magnus recalled. The resident hero in wrestling at the school. Magnus once slashed his tires for fun and got away with it. It made him smirk thinking about it. The pretty boy had just gotten a new car the next week, but it still made Magnus satisfyed to see him walk to school for a few days.

The principal continued speaking, "That will be up to you. But I do expect you to each write a thousand-word essay on who you believe yourself to be. Eight hours should be plenty of time for that, no?"

There was indignant spluttering among the group of students. However, Magnus noticed the boy sitting next to him bite his lip and take out a piece of lined paper and a pencil. Once again, Magnus couldn't think of the name of this boy, so he spent a few minutes ignoring Aldertree once more and studying the boy beside him. He had shaggy black hair that fell in front of a pair of stunning blue eyes. He was very pale and Magnus found himself fascinated by the way his lip turned white when he bit down on it. Magnus imagined biting that lip himself.

Just as that thought came into his head, the other boy seemed to feel his gaze and looked up at him. Startled blue eyes met calm green ones. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Magnus let a sly smile spread across his features, causing the other boy to blush and look back to his paper. Magnus looked at the paper as well to see that the boy had written a sentance on the top of it that was underlined: _Who I Believe Myself To Be by Alexander Lightwood._

Alexander Lightwood. Yes, Magnus remembered him vaguelly as well. That was the name that was always on the plaques for academics and spelling bee championships, etc. He was the resident nerd. No wonder Magnus didn't know him; he never spent time with kids who tried too hard in school and tried equally hard not to be noticed.

"Bane! Are you paying attention?" Aldertree snapped suddenly.

Magnus looked up at him with a bored expression. "Of course I am, Principal Aldertree. Because your speeches are _so_ riveting." His last comment was dripping with sarcasm and the teacher's face grew red as his expression grew furious.

"Now, I will not tolerate any funny business from you in this detention, _Bane_." He said, walking down the aisle of desks toward where Magnus sat. Looking back at the principal, Magnus calmly gave him the finger. He heard a couple of the kids snigger in the background, but Aldertree didn't appear to find it funny. Magnus noticed that Alexander looked timid and alarmed as the teacher approached.

The large man got right up in Magnus' face and slammed his fist down on the wooden desk. The teenager didn't flinch, just stared him down right back. Quietly and threateningly, the principal spoke, "I will use any and every excuse to make sure that you get suspended, Bane, so I suggest that you watch yourself."

Just as the teacher turned his back on him, Magnus couldn't help but chime in with, "You should maybe watch _yourself_, Mr. Aldertree. Like your weight. Getting a little on the heavy side, are ya?"

There was a moment of complete silence in which the principal visably shook in anger and prevented himself from lashing out. "I will see you children in eight hours. You will not leave this room until then." With that, the man walked out of the room and shut the heavy door.

There was another pregnant pause, but it didn't last long. From the back of the room, Isabelle Trueblood started to giggle. Although a little unsettling, the laugh was contagious and the other girl in the room joined her, followed by Jace, then Alexander, and finally Magnus, who laughed heartily with the rest of them.

"That was so badass, Bane." Jace commended, after they had all stopped laughing.

"Thank you, I do try."

"_You_, try?" Jace shot back and Magnus conceded his point with a reluctant nod.

Magnus looked around the room as it erupted with noise of everyone talking. These people he was stuck with were all from completely different places in society that he was, so he barely knew any of them. Jace had struck up a conversation with the girl at the front of the room. "Hey, Ginger!" Magnus called out. She turned to him.

"What do you want?"

"I don't recognize you. What's your name?" Magnus said, a little aggresively.

She glared at him, "Clary Fray." She said. "And, you don't know me for a reason, Bane. Because I would never talk to you under any circumstances."

Magnus smirked, "Talkin' to me _now_, aren't you? I guess _some_ circumstances call for it."

Clary rolled her eyes and made a point to turn away from him to continue talking to Jace. Clary Fray was known as the rich girl, spoiled rotten by her parents. It was no wonder that she considered herself too high and mighty to be talking to trash like Magnus.

Since those two were having a nice chat, and Isabelle was talking to herself at the back of the room while drawing weird symbols on her own arms with a sharpie, that left Magnus and Alexander. Magnus turned to the boy who had intruiged him earlier. "So, Alexander..." He began, causing the boy to look up from where he had been frowning at his paper, which still only had the title.

Magnus was about to continue when the other boy spoke up. "Alec." He said calmly.

"What?"

"Only my parents call me Alexander. I would prefer if you called me Alec." Alec bit his lip again.

Magnus gestured to the piece of paper on the desk. "You wrote Alexander there."

Alec blushed and then mumbled to himself, "That's how you knew my name." Magnus couldn't help but grin. Alec answered him, "I write my full name to make it seem more official and organized." He seemed embarrased by this. Magnus thought it was adorable.

"Well, Alec." Magnus grinned, "Let's exchange sentance stories. How did you get into detention?"

**Author's Second Note: As you probably have caught on by now, I am changing up the pairings and some personality traits of the characters to fit this plot. I hope you don't mind. Thank you for reading and sorry for the uber long wait! If you review, I will update faster!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
